Getting Some
by imanokie01
Summary: AU. How is it that Zetsu is the only guy in the Akatsuki frat house that has a girlfriend? The world may never know. ZetsuxIno. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Ino shot right out of bed when she heard a horn honking, more specifically, Sakura's horn honking. How did she know it was Sakura's horn you might ask? Well, when your best friend picks you up for school everyday by honking once waiting 5 minutes then leaving you, you quickly learn what said horn sounds like.

"Ino get out here right now. Your dad has been calling me all afternoon asking me where the hell you are. If he finds out you're here you're going to be dead meat." Sakura yelled from the drive way of the Akatsuki frat house.

Ino turned back to the bed to see that her not-supposed-to-be-boyfriend boyfriend Zetsu had woken up when she shot out of bed. "Hey sexy, I gotta get going." Ino started searching franticly for her clothes as Zet watched her from the bed, his green hair tousled, a smirk on his face and red scratch marks on both his black and white halves.

"Ah come on sweet thing you could stay all day and I wouldn't mind. **Yeah you better leave wench we had our fun. **Don't talk to her like that you moron, she might not come back. **That's the point crap face.** Sorry Ino just ignore him." Zetsu argued with himself as Ino got dressed.

"Don't worry Zet you know I always do." Ino finished dressing, slipped on her shoes and leaned in to give Zet a kiss goodbye. "See you later my sexy college boy."

"Does your dad know you're going to college here after you graduate this year?" Zet asked as Ino opened his bedroom door to leave.

"Nope, I'm not gonna tell him till it's too late for him to stop me." Ino blew him a kiss and then bolted out the door and down the steps.

"Hey guys." Ino greeted a couple of the other frat boys on her way through the living room. Slamming open the front door she ran to Sakura's car.

"So I told your dad you stayed the night at my place and you were still sleeping. It's cool cause my parents aren't home so just be sure to get your story straight. Oh and be sure to break your phone. I told him that's why you didn't answer." Sakura sped out of the drive way once Ino was safely in the car and raced towards her house.

"You mind if I use your brush I forgot mine." Ino was trying to brush the tangles out of her hair without much success.

"Sure, I have one in the glove compartment." Sakura made a sharp left as Ino search the glove compartment for the brush.

"Thanks for coming to get me. My dad would flip if he found out I was still with Zet. He can't stand him for some reason." Actually her father hadn't seemed to mind at first that his daughter was dating a college guy, she was a high school senior after all. But then he had met Zet and the list of things he hated about him was enormous. Green hair, funky skin, split personalities, and the fact that he was in the Akatsuki frat house was wrong too. Her dad didn't like those guys but he couldn't say why.

Sakura pulled up to Ino's house in record time. "See you at school tomorrow."

Ino jumped out of the car and waved goodbye to her friend as she walked up to her front door. Her dad opened it as she reached it.

"Where have you been young lady?" The scolding had already begun.

"At Sakura's. I need a new phone, I dropped mine while at the beach yesterday and it got wet." The phone was currently fine but she was going to run it under water just as soon as she got away from her dad.

"I'll go get you a new one tomorrow." Ino was thrilled that her dad could be so easily placated sometimes.

* * *

Back at the frat house something was bugging Kisame. "Itachi?" 

"Hn" Itachi didn't take his eyes off the TV while he continued to nuke the hell out of the aliens in the game.

"How the hell is it that Zet is getting some and we aren't?"

And that my friends, is a question even the Uchiha didn't have an answer for.

* * *

A/N: So yeah this is what happens when I can't sleep at night and I have weird ideas pop into my head. I have never really seen a fic with Ino and Zetsu as a pair. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love. Just push go. 


End file.
